Resignación
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Depresión de 10 para las 2 de la mañana. Parece inconcluso, pero es un oneshot...


**Resignación.**

Yo... no puedo luchar contra su corazón, ni contra sus recuerdos. No quiero hacerlo...

Cuando todo comenzó entre nosotros, creí que podría alejarlo de él, separarlo definitivamente, que podría demostrarle que mi amor patente y palpable era mejor que las sonrisas sarcásticas y su insufrible hábito de mando... pero me equivoqué. Y no solo me equivoqué, sino que también me di cuenta que él es en su vida algo tan, pero tan fuerte... que en cualquier relación serán tres... eternamente tres...

No pude quitarlo... no, mejor dicho... no pude reemplazarlo. Fui incapaz de sacarlo de su pasado y traerlo a mi presente, a este presente de paz y tranquilidad que vivimos todos... Me siento tan mal...

He hecho de todo, y de tantas maneras, pero mis esfuerzos ya los siento inútiles y vanos... Sé que él también lo siente... Sé que en su corazón lamenta no haberme desanimado en un principio, no haber dicho simplemente 'Es inútil'.

Y lloro. No sé porqué, si de dolor, si de rabia, de impotencia o vergüenza. Quizás lloro de celos y de odio... Pero no puedo odiarlo... a ninguno, y no puedo tampoco evitar darle la razón e intentar comprender... comprender que nunca fue para mí... que, si bien fui importante, nunca fui imprescindible... como él.

Pero supongo que ya no vale la pena lamentarme... era una verdad que me negué a mirar desde el principio, y ahora, solo me queda resignarme o apartarme, pero ambas duelen tanto... compartirlo o perderlo... ¿o acaso solo mendigarlo?...

¿Porqué aceptaste mi amor Kai?, ¿porqué me dijiste 'También te quiero Rei'?... ¿realmente me quieres?... ¿hay algún espacio que Tala haya dejado vacío y desprotegido de su invisible e impenetrable escudo?...

Por favor Kai, respóndeme... necesito saber... necesito... creer que aún sientes algo por mí, porque todo esto duele mucho... Tu pasado en la Abadía es algo que no he podido borrar, ¡nada de lo que he hecho ha servido!, ¡¿porqué Tala es tan importante para ti?!... ¿porqué no soy yo esa persona a quien acudes cuando te sientes mal?, ¿porqué no soy yo aquél a quien buscas cuando estás confundido o cuando sientes que la soledad te ahoga?... ¿porqué solo ocupo tus ratos libres, tus momentos en la casa?, en esos ratos soy tu pareja, en esos ratos recuerdas que me tienes... Pero yo te recuerdo siempre, te quiero siempre... Pero Tala siempre está ahí. Solo una llamada, una palabra... y tú corres... ¡corres hacia él!... ¿si algo me pasara, correrías hacia mí Kai?, ¿correrías si supieras que estoy aquí desesperado por tenerte, pensando en una locura?

Kai... ¿porqué no estás aquí?

***

Cuando la noche muere y da paso al amanecer, Hiwatari llega silencioso al departamento. El sueño lo derrumba y el cansancio se apodera de su cuerpo, usando sus últimas fuerzas para llegar hasta su dormitorio... en donde Rei lo esperaría.

Rei... de pronto algo de tristeza se apoderó de sus gestos cansados... Rei... el muchacho paciente y sincero con el que creyó aprender a amar... el chico que, en silencio, había aceptado su lazo indestructible con aquél que era su hermano, su amante, su pasado... con Tala...

La puerta se abre lentamente y sin rechinar. La luz del escritorio aún está prendida, y de cierta forma eso no sorprende al ruso. Rei aún está sentado frente al mueble, mirando por la ventana el alba. Sus sollozos se escuchaban apenas. Siempre había podido engañarlo cuando lloraba, durante muchas semanas Kai no se enteró de las largas jornadas de llanto que su pareja cumplía con doloroso rigor desde el día que la conversación llevó el nombre de 'Tala' al tapete.

--Lo siento Rei –dice abrazándolo por la espalda, sintiendo su estremecimiento.

--No importa... –dice aguantando el aire. –No importa...

--No quiero hacerte más daño Rei... tú y yo sabemos que es lo que queremos...

Un sollozo desgarrador que arrancó de su alma dio rienda suelta por primera vez a sus lágrimas frente al ruso.

--Perdóname Rei... –susurró atinando solo a abrazarlo más fuerte que antes. No podía hacer nada más. –Nunca quise... lastimarte...

Pero sabía que su presencia le hacía daño. Agradeció el calor de Rei por unos momentos más antes de soltarlo, lentamente. Quizás al día siguiente las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, y conversarían, pero sabía en lo que terminaría dicho diálogo... en lo mismo que estaba terminando esa noche...

Rei continuaba llorando cuando cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Kai maldijo su estupidez y su amor volátil, y lloró durante algún rato sobre el sillón de la sala, antes de quedarse dormido. Solo despertó a la tarde siguiente, sintiendo el silencio del lugar. Nuevamente lloró. No necesitaba ir a ver el dormitorio para saber que había pasado...

Otra vez estaba solo... sin embargo siempre había alguien que le abría los brazos... siempre podía recurrir a Tala. Pero, en ese momento, prefirió grabar el dolor de la pérdida en su alma para aprender la lección. Si corría con el pelirrojo, el malestar se iría demasiado rápido... quería temer, quería sentir ese dolor...

Rei ya no estaba. Y eso, por primera vez, le dolía. ¿Porqué?, no lo sabía. Culpa quizás, o residuos de su amor por él. No lo sabía. Un amigo invaluable se había ido, y nunca regresaría... y eso dolía.

--Perdóname Rei... de veras lo siento mucho...

Pero solo el silencio respondió sus lágrimas. Un silencio lleno de nada, que sabía que pronto aquél llegaría y todo se borraría en un mar de ojos celestes y cabello de fuego. 

**Fin. **

**ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com **


End file.
